


Sleeping Arrangments

by pentapus



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Cuddle Pile, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: Fanart of Moon, Jade, and Chime in the evening.





	Sleeping Arrangments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> I saw "piled into bed together" in one of your prompts, and I had to draw it.


End file.
